Almost Everybody Loves Sonny
by Lilo.May
Summary: Since their appearance on "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith", Sonny and Chad have been inseparable. What happens when a person from Chad's past comes back to sabotage their relationship?
1. Lunch, Interrupted

It was lunchtime at Condor Studios. _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ cast members were at their respective tables, except for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. They happened to be sitting together at their own table in the middle of the cafeteria having an intimate conversation complete with giggling. Everyone at the _Mac_ _Falls_ table was whispering to each other and shooting the couple dirty looks.

"Look at them! Just look at them!" hissed Tawni Hart to the other _Random_ cast members. "They've been that way since we were on _Gotcha with Gilroy Smith_ and that was three days ago!"

"Traitor!" screamed Zora Lancaster as she stabbed her spork into the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," cried out Nico Harris.

"Sonny is our friend," said Grady Mitchell, "and we should be happy that she's happy."

"Well, I guess," Zora sighed. Placing her now-bent spork on the table, she shrieked, "Now I need a need a new spork, thanks to them."

Zora was pointing at Chad and Sonny as she was climbing onto the table, ready to attack. Everybody had to restrain her from unleashing the wrath of Zora onto the unexpecting couple.

"Hey," whispered Chad as he leaned in closer towards Sonny, "what are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Hmm," thought Sonny, "nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"Because I know you want to go see _Waiting for You: A Love Story_ and I was thinking we could have dinner beforehand."

"Chad Dylan Cooper," whispered-screamed Sonny. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yea," chuckled Chad, "I guess you can call it a date."

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" screamed a girl at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Everybody turned around to see who it was and the _Random_ table forgot about restraining Zora. A beautiful blonde girl in a flowing purple dress was at the front surrounded by security guards in suits. She was pointing right at Sonny and Chad's table. Sonny's eyes got wider and Chad's mouth dropped as she approached their table.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" she screamed at Sonny as she put her hands on the back of Chad's chair and began to drag a terrified Chad away.

"Who are you?" Sonny screamed back as she stood up to confront the girl.

"I'M CHAD'S GIRLFRIEND!"


	2. It's Going to Get Complicated

"His girlfriend?" choked out Sonny. "Who exactly are you?"

"L...L...Lizzie… it's nice to… see you again," stuttered Chad.

"Oh shut up," the girl hissed at Chad. She turned her attention back to Sonny. "I'm Elizabeth Syvertsen, but everyone calls me Lizzie."

"Oh my god! It's Elizabeth Syvertsen! I love you!" screamed Tawni jumping out of her seat and rushing towards Lizzie. However, the suited men made sure that Tawni didn't get within 50 feet.

"Lizzie Syvertsen," replied Sonny. "Hey, aren't you that girl from…"

"_Cloud 9_, yeah, I am," Lizzie finished as she flipped back her hair.

"And you're Chad's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Chad clarified before Lizzie could speak. He turned around to face Lizzie. "We broke up months ago."

"No, we didn't!" retorted Lizzie.

"Yes, we did!"

"Over the phone doesn't count!"

"Yes it does, since I couldn't do it in person! You were at the North Pole! Why are you here anyways?"

"I was in town for the premier of my new movie," snarled Lizzie. "You know the one I was filming at the North Pole and I heard about what happened on _Gotcha with Gilroy Smith_." She shot a look at Sonny. "I had to run over here as soon as I got off the red carpet."

"Why does this even concern you?" asked Chad.

"Because you're my boyfriend."

"No, I'm not. We were through months ago!"

"Well, fine then! Be that way! I'll just leave!" Lizzie turned around and started to storm away.

"Fine by me," Chad responded as he moved his chair back to the table.

"I'll let you know one thing, Chad." Lizzie turned around glared at him. "If I can't have you, nobody can." She shot Sonny another look as she turned around and stormed off.

"Wait!" screamed Tawni from behind the suited men. "I love your dress! Who's it by?"

"Versace!" yelled Lizzie from the doorway and she disappeared into the hallway with the suited men.

"Wow," breathed Sonny as she sat back down. "So that's your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep," said Chad as he sat back down.

"Is she…?"

"Can we not talk about it right now?" Chad sighed.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the couple for a couple more seconds before returning back to their lunches.


	3. Unwanted

Lunch was over. The _Random_ cast was hanging out in their prop house. Grady and Nico were playing video games while Zora was either in the sarcophagus or the vents; nobody was sure. Tawni was sitting on the corner of the couch and Sonny lying down on the rest of it with a pillow covering her face.

"That was horrible," mumbled Sonny as she lifted the pillow a few inches off her face and slammed it back down.

"Don't be silly Sonny," comforted Tawni, "it could have been much worse."

"Like how?"

"Like you could've been abducted by aliens," interjected Nico.

"Or… or you could have been run over by an elephant," added Grady. This only made Sonny slam the pillow onto her face harder than before.

"Cheer up, Sonny!" chirped Tawni. "Look on the bright side. We are going to have Demi Lovato guest star in our next show!"

Sonny removed the pillow from her face. "Yea, that would be good."

Marshall Pike bursted into the room at that exact moment. "Kids, I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Lovato had to cancel on us last minute. Apparently, one of the Jonas Brothers got married." Everyone in the prop house groaned in disappointment. "The good news is that I got Elizabeth Syvertsen to take her place instead!"

Sonny screamed into the pillow.

"Marshall," Tawni warned in her most charming voice. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"What? I thought you guys loved _Cloud 9_ and Syvertsen."

"I did up until 15 minutes ago," said Sonny when she moved the pillow just enough that he could hear her.

"What happened 15 minutes ago?"

"Apparently," explained Tawni, "Miss Syvertsen is Chad Dylan Cooper's crazy ex-girlfriend and she happened to make a big scene in the cafeteria about their relationship and poor Sonny got dragged into it."

"Well, I'm very sorry about your guys' issues, but I can't cancel on her. We need a guest star in this episode!"

"Lovely, just lovely," Sonny mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm here!" screeched Lizzie Syvertsen as she did a dramatic entrance into the prop house. She was no longer in her purple dress, but jeans and a blouse.

Sonny proceeded to smash the pillow closer to her face as she screamed.

"What's her problem?" Lizzie pointed to Sonny with a disgusted look on her face.

Nobody responded, but Tawni was scavenging around the table and couch for paper and a pen.

"Well then, I'll leave you guys to get acquainted." Sensing the awkwardness, Marshall left the prop house as soon as he could.

Giving up her search, Tawni perked up a bit. "I'm hungry."

"But you had lunch 15 minutes ago," added Sonny as she sat up with a pleading look.

"I know, but now I want fro-yo." Tawni went over and grabbed Nico and Grady by the ears. "And you two are coming with me." She pulled them out the door with them whining about the pain. There was clanging from the vents as Zora made her exit.

Lizzie stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed. She waited until the banging was gone, before she gave Sonny a pointed glare.

"Uh oh," whispered Sonny as she sank lower into the couch.


	4. The Devil Wears Versace

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. It means a lot to me & it brings a smile to my face when I see someone has taken the time to look at my story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

"Well, well, well." Walking from the doorway to Sonny, Lizzie added extra venom to her words. "So you're the famous Miss Allison "Sonny" Munroe. The one who _my_ Chad Dylan Cooper broke up with me for." She perched on the opposite end of the couch staring Sonny down.

"Chad didn't break up with you over me," mumbled Sonny as she tried to go deeper into the couch.

"Did he Sonny? Did he _really_?" Lizzie spitted back. She crept closer over to Sonny, staring her down. "Let me tell you something, Sonny. I left for the North Pole right after you joined your show and Chad called me to break up weeks later."

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" Sonny tried to laugh it off with Lizzie's face right in front of her. She crawled off the couch onto another chair. Lizzie followed her and circled the chair, like a hawk.

"Coincidence?" Lizzie gave an evil laugh while glaring daggers. "I think _not_."

Sonny gave a nervous laugh as Lizzie got in front of the chair. She put her hands on the armrests, trapping Sonny.

"Let's get one thing straight, Miss Munroe. I'm the movie actress, and you're just a comedian. Actors go out with other actors, _not_ comedians. So you stay away from Chad Dylan Cooper. If you don't, I'll make sure that you do."

Sonny gulped, while Lizzie lifted up her hands from the chair and sauntered away. "Keep that in mind, Miss Munroe."

She went through the doors as the rest of the cast walked in with fro-yos in their hands. Sonny was glued to her seat, looking terrified.

"Sonny!" shrieked Tawni as she ran over to her. "What in the world happened to you? It looks like you've seen the devil!"

"She's not the devil," replied Sonny as her body began to unfreeze. "I'm pretty sure that she wasn't wearing Prada."

"What did she do to you?"

"She threatened that I stay away from Chad, or else."

"She's EVIL!" screamed Zora as she flung her fro-yo, which landed on floor with a splat. "My FRO-YO!" She ran out the door screaming.

"Why would she be threatening you?" asked Nico.

"Apparently," reasoned Sonny as she got up from the chair and sat on the couch, "she believes that _her_ Chad Dylan Cooper broke up with her because of me."

"That's not right," stated Grady.

"What am I going to do?" sighed Sonny as she sank into the couch.

"Don't be threatened by her," encouraged Tawni. "She's just Chad Dylan Cooper's crazy ex-girlfriend who's out to get you."

"Thanks, Tawni. Thanks a lot."


	5. The Girl Who Stares at Sonny

Sonny decided to ditch her _supportive_ friends, especially Tawni, at the prop house as she strolled back to her dressing room.

"Hey Sonny." A hand landed on her shoulder just as she was opening the door. She jumped a little bit before turning around to see that it was Chad. "Are you ok? You look a little jumpy today."

"I'm fine," lied Sonny, "really."

"Anyway, I want to apologize about back in the cafeteria. I didn't realize that Lizzie would turn out to be a crazy ex-girlfriend."

"More like a crazy ex-girlfriend that's guest starring on _So Random!_" muttered Sonny very fast.

"What?"

"Demi Lovato cancelled on us," explained Sonny, "and Marshall found a replacement and she happens to be your crazy ex."

"Darn it. I wanted to meet Lovato, but Lizzie's the new guest star? Whoa, no wonder you're so jumpy. Has she tried anything on you?"

"Just threatened me to stay away from you or she'd make sure I would."

"Sonny." Chad grabbed Sonny's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Be careful. She can be a very nice girl, but when she's mad, she can pull out all of the stops. Just promise that you'll watch your back."

"Promise." Sonny quickly remembered something. "Why did you break up with Lizzie in the first place?"

Chad thought for a minute. "We were drifting apart," he finally said, "and she was going to be away filming a movie. So, I figured why be tied down to someone when we don't have a connection?"

"Ok." Shrugging off Chad's hands, Sonny walked into her dressing room a bit relieved and closed the door slowly.

"Hey Sonny," Chad called after her. "I'll see you later."

Sonny flopped down on Tawni's chaise longue, screaming into the cushions. She didn't care that Tawni would yell at her later for being on her side of the room; she needed a stress release.

"Well, well, well." A venomous voice came from Sonny's side of the room. Sonny didn't want to look up, but she did. Lizzie was perched up on Sonny's vanity stool with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Did I just see you with _my_ Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"He approached me," Sonny said simply.

"Fine, then." Lizzie got up from her seat and was walking towards the door. "Then just consider this your warning. Next time I see you two together, you are getting it."

Lizzie exited and Sonny screamed even more into the cushions.


	6. Actors vs Comedians

_A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reading and/or reviewing and/or story alerting. I want to apologize (very late) for these "short" chapters. Apparently 400-600 words on Word is considered a "short chapter", but I had the story completed before I starting posting. Oh well, live and learn. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and we are 3/5 of the way done with this story._

* * *

"Can you scratch my back for me, Tawni?"

"What did you just ask me?"

"Pretty please? My back is very itchy today."

"Not after you screamed into my chaise longue. Here, take this." Tawni handed over a backscratcher.

"Thanks." Sonny started to use it. "That feels better. I don't know what's up today. I think my powder has gone bad or something."

"Your powder? Are you sure?"

"I guess. I mean, all my makeup is brand new."

"Really?" Tawni got up from her side of the dressing room with a curious look on her face. She strolled to Sonny's side, looking at her vanity. She pointed to a little container. "You use this powder?"

"Yep," said Sonny as she continued to scratch her back.

Tawni inspected the container and powder. "This has itching powder in it!"

"What?!" Sonny came over to look. "How can you tell?"

"See these little brown slivers? That's the itching powder." Sonny just looked at her. Tawni shrugged. "What? We used to prank each other back during _The Goody Gang_ days."

"Who would have done this?" Sonny thought for moment and got an epiphany. "Wait… Lizzie did this! Of course!"

"What do you mean?"

"She saw me with Chad yesterday and warned me not to meet him again, but I didn't listen and we had ice cream after filming was over. This is definitely her revenge."

"She is so not my favorite actress anymore."

"You know what we should do?"

"Stick itching powder in her moisturizer?"

"No, fight fire with fire," Sonny said with a smile on her face.

The two hatched a plan, with the help of Zora, of course. They dressed in all black and crept over to the extra dressing room; Lizzie's temporary headquarters.

Zora opened the door marked _Elizabeth Syvertsen – So Random! Guest Star_ and stuck her head inside.

"Coast is clear." She motioned the others inside.

"This is going to be good," remarked Sonny as she headed towards the bathroom with an unmarked bottle.

Zora was on duty as lookout while Tawni grabbed everything that resembles powder. She gave an evil chuckle as she mixed in itching powder.

"Take that Syvertsen! Nobody messes with the _Randoms_."

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow," giggled Sonny when she returned from the bathroom. "This is going to be perfect!"


	7. You Don't Mess with the Randoms

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

The next day at lunch, Sonny was sitting at the usual table with Tawni. They were waiting to watch their success unfold.

"What up girls," Chad said as he slid into a seat right next to Sonny.

"Shhhh… she's coming!" warned Tawni.

"Who's coming?"

"Just look." Sonny was pointing just as Lizzie was entering. A scarf was covering all of her hair and she was twitching and jerking while she walked. She scanned the room and when she saw Sonny, she stormed up to the table.

"You." Lizzie pointed at Sonny. "Did this." She motioned to her entire body. "To me." She finally pointed at herself. "This is war, Sonny. Nobody messes with Elizabeth Syvertsen."

"Lizzie," Chad interrupted. "This is insane. There's no reason to be doing this over me."

"Is there, Chad? Is there _really_?" Lizzie retorted. She stormed to the back of the cafeteria to grab lunch. Tawni got up from her seat and followed her.

"Oh Lizzie," chirped Tawni in the most charming fan-girl voice.

"Yes?" Lizzie turned around giving a fake smile.

Tawni reached up and yanked the scarf off of Lizzie's head. Neon blue hair came tumbling out and Lizzie stood there terrified and humiliated.

"Whoever messes with Sonny messes with me," hissed Tawni. "Oh, and you can thank Sonny for the blue hair. The itching powder was my idea."

Angry tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes as she grabbed her scarf and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Sonny, don't you think you went too far?" asked Chad a little concerned.

"Nope," said Sonny as she leaned back into her chair with a smug look. "I think she got what she deserved."

"Just be careful, Sonny." Chad turned to her, looking into her eyes. "There's no telling what she might do. You might think that what she did was bad, but it will get worse."

"I'll watch my back," said Sonny, giving an empty promise.

"Sonny," Chad warned.

"What?"

"She once smashed her car into another girl's car because that girl was competing for the same role. If you get her mad enough, it will be a living nightmare."

"Wow," sighed Sonny, a little shocked. "I guess the blue hair was a little too much."

"What did she do to you anyway?"

"She snuck itching powder into my body powder."

"Yea, the blue hair was a little too much."


	8. The Very Ugly Truth

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story. I'm going to apologize (yet again) for the short chapters. I had the story completely written out before I started posting, so I didn't want to go back and make them longer and possibly mess with the flow. My future stories won't be this short; this is more of an experimental style for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)_

Lunch was, once again, over. The _So Random!_ cast members plus Chad Dylan Cooper were heading back to the prop house. Tawni was leading the way with Nico, Grady, and Zora behind her and Sonny and Chad were rounding up the back.

"Hey Sonny," said Chad as he stopped when they reached the hallway leading up to the prop house. "Can I talk to you in for a sec?"

"Sure." She stopped with him. She turned to the rest of her cast members. "You can go on ahead without me. I'll be a bit." None of them seemed to notice she said anything and continued on walking. She turned back to Chad. "So what's up?"

"Saturday. I was thinking we could eat someplace nice that night before the movie. Is Happy Garden okay with you?"

"That's the new place in town. I've wanted to go there, but I heard it's very hard to get a reservation useless you're, like…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny's eyes were wide once she got the hint. "You didn't!"

"There are perks to being on the number one tween TV show," he shrugged.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sonny hugged and squeezed Chad while bouncing up and down.

"You're welcome." A smile replaced the smirk on his face.

Tawni's shriek and a very loud thud echoed through the hallways. Chad and Sonny both shot each other worried looks and ran towards the prop house.

When Chad and Sonny got to the door, they couldn't believe the scene before them. Tawni was covered in green goo shrieking "My hair! My clothes! My Makeup!" Nico, Grady, and Zora were on the floor on top of each other. A bit of neon blue hair was sticking out from underneath them.

"What in the world happened here?" Sonny was surveying the room, looking for a logical answer.

"Oh, that's simple," piped up Zora when she lifted her head from the pile. "We walked through the door and Tawni got dumped with that green goo and we saw Miss EVIL trying to run away, so we tackled her."

"It was meant for you," said a mumbled squeak came from the pile.

"What in the world happened in here?" said Marshall as he ran into the room. "Why's Tawni all covered in green goo? And why are you three in a pile?"

"Actually," clarified Nico as he started getting up, "There are four of us, sir."

"Lizzie is the one blame," added Grady when he got up.

Zora kept her foot on Lizzie when she stood up, trapping her down. "She dumped the goo on Tawni because she's EVIL, but it turns out it was meant for Sonny instead."

"Is this true, Miss Syvertsen?"

"Yes," whined Lizzie as the pressure of Zora's foot increased.

"Miss Syvertsen, you need to come with me." Zora let her off the floor into the firm hands of Marshall. "And Tawni, you need to get yourself cleaned up. We still have rehearsal!"

Marshall yanked Lizzie outside of the prop house while Tawni stopped whining and tried to get herself back to the dressing room without dripping all over everything.

"Here," said Sonny. "Use this bucket."

Tawni glared at her as she took the bucket and stormed away.


	9. Sketch Night

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. It means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to consider my story :) This is the second-to-last chapter and it might be a bit cheesy lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"So use _Boost It Up_ and never have a bad hair day again," said Sonny as she used her model hands to show off a two foot tall wig Lizzie was wearing. Marshall decided to let Lizzie guest star on the show, since he couldn't find anybody for a last, last minute replacement.

"_Boost It Up_!" chirped Lizzie to a cheering audience that Friday night.

"And cut!" shouted Marshall. "Great job girls. I'll see you guys in ten minutes for the sign off." He ran to get the last sketch ready before the commercial break was over.

Lizzie walked off the stage into the arms of a security guard and left the soundstage. Marshall made her agree to have a guard follow her around while she was on studio property to avoid another green goo incident.

Sonny walked off the stage and into the bathroom to freshen up. A security guard was right outside the door, but she thought nothing of it.

Sonny opened the door and saw Lizzie standing at the sink while looking into the mirror. The wig was off and she was brushing her hair. It was back to being its blonde color with the help of a couple of salon trips. Lizzie saw Sonny in the mirror and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, Sonny."

"Hi," said Sonny a little guarded as she made her way to the farthest sink away from Lizzie to touch up her makeup.

"Sonny." Lizzie abruptly turned around facing her. "I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I talked to my therapist and he said…"

"Wait, you have a therapist?" ask Sonny, a little shocked.

"Yea," replied Lizzie sheepishly. "It turns out that I have anger and jealousy issues. But, anyway, he said the best thing for me to do is to apologize to you and ask for forgiveness."

"Uh…" stuttered Sonny since she really didn't know what to say.

"And I completely understand if you don't," continued Lizzie without Sonny saying much. "I mean, I was a complete and total jerk to you. I really do like you, Sonny, but I was completely jealous about you and Chad."

"You were?" Sonny was stunned. "But, you're…"

"I know, I know," admitted Lizzie. "But it's the way he looks at you. He looks like he cares about you. He never looked at me that way when we were together. Cherish that, Sonny. You two have something special."

"Sign off in two minutes," said Marshall over the loudspeaker.

"Well," said Lizzie as she picked up the wig and walked towards the door, "that's our cue. I'll see you at the sign off."

Sonny stood there for a couple of seconds after Lizzie left before she had an idea. She darted out of the bathroom.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Marshall at the cast. "Let's line up to do the send-off. Lizzie, will you please do the honors?"

"Sure," Lizzie said with a smile. Sonny slid in right beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Lizzie," she said excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I forgive you."

A big smile crept onto Lizzie's face as the sign off began. "I want to thank the cast of _So Random!_ for welcoming me onto tonight's show." She squeezed Sonny's hand. "And _for giving_ me this chance. That's tonight's show, everyone. Goodnight!"


	10. Sonny & Me

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting! I've been getting mixed responses on Lizzie. I've been playing with the idea of having a sort-of a sequel of this with Lizzie in it since she's such a fun character to write. Opinions? Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this (last) chapter. Oh, and I should warn you that it's cheesey lol_

* * *

"That movie was… wow." Sonny was speechless when she and Chad stepped out of the movie theater Saturday night.

"It was ok." Chad thought differently. The acting was cheesy and the storyline was predictable. It would have been much better if he was the main male lead, but he didn't mention that to Sonny.

"Ok?" Sonny looked at him with a suspicious look. "That was one of the most beautiful storylines ever. Waiting for someone and thinking you lost them because you waited too long, but in the end, you end up with them."

"Fine," Chad replied. "Whatever you say."

"Fine, then."

"Fine,"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"We are so good," replied Sonny with a little grin as they approached Chad's car. Chad went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Awe, thanks Chad," Sonny said with a smile when she got in. "I never knew you could be this sweet."

"Hey, now," said Chad as he acted offended. "Chad Dylan Cooper does know how to treat his dates." Chad got in the driver's side and started the engine.

"I wish that this night doesn't have to end," said Sonny as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who says it has to?" Chad smirked at his comment.

"Chad, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't have to take you home right away. When's your curfew anyway?"

"Midnight."

"And it's nine o'clock right now. The night's still young."

Chad drove for a little bit until they reached a nature park. He stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Shall we?" He motioned outside of the car to a path. They both got out of the car and started walking hand in hand. There was a silence between them; it wasn't awkward, just comfortable.

"So," said Sonny as she tried to make some conversation.

"Shush," hushed Chad. "Just enjoy the moment."

They continued walking until they reached a lake. The moonlight was dancing on the gentle waves as they sat down by the shore close together.

"This is beautiful." Sonny admired the beauty before her.

"So are you," whispered Chad.

Sonny turned her head to face Chad. She got lost in his sparkly blue eyes. The small distance between them was nonexistent as they leaned into each other and kissed.


End file.
